


You Don't Know Me

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Band of Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't stop thinking about <i>A.K.A.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know Me

He keeps remembering that scene, just can't get it out of his head. He hasn't seen the film in its entirety, but he remembers the details of that scene: remembers the red wall, remembers the white sheets, the pillows, the look on Matthew's face – so real, and yet so very fake – the sounds Matthew makes, his own urge to actually do it – to actually make Matthew feel like that instead of just faking it.

It's the most common dream he wakes up from nowadays. He hates having to go through it all over again, wanting to ram himself inside Matthew, no resistance, just those same sounds and those same expressions, but this time Peter knows they're real because he's inside Matthew and it's like nothing he's ever felt before. Those gasps – so authentic; that face a mix of pain and pleasure – so beautiful; especially when Matthew's eyes are open.

He rams into Matthew and wakes up, not even having to lift his gaze once again to find the bulge in his pants. He hates having to finish it himself, when he can only imagine Matthew under him. He hasn't seen Matthew in weeks, wants to call him, hesitates and pushes the thought away, tries to concentrate on the new script, and fails.

 _Tell me that you love me._

He likes Matthew, has liked the guy ever since their first meeting, but he doesn't love Matthew. They've spoken on set regularly between takes, but it's never been that personal. Wasn't that personal until that scene. He wanted to fuck Matthew, come and make Matthew cry out his name. He couldn't say a word to Matthew after it, couldn't bring himself to even look Matthew in the eye.

He picks up the phone, instantly puts it back down. What would he say? 'Hi, it's Pete. I wanna fuck you. How 'bout we hook up?' Yeah, right. He lies down on the couch and closes his eyes. He empties his mind and lets it go wherever the hell it wants.

He sees Matthew, standing in his tiny apartment bedroom, wearing green cargo pants. He sees Matthew, letting his pants slowly drop around his ankles, stepping out of them. He moves towards Matthew, naked, looks into the brown eyes, lets out a heavy sigh. He lifts a hand to touch Matthew's cheek, slides his fingers down Matthew's neck to rest on his shoulder. He takes a step towards Matthew, closing the narrow distance, meeting Matthew's lips halfway – something he didn't quite expect, even if this was his fantasy – feels Matthew wrapping arms across his back, lifts his other hand to rest on Matthew's hip, massaging the thin bone-covering skin there.

 _Tell me that you love me._

Maybe it could be more than just fucking, more than just a quickie against the wall. Maybe it could be something excruciatingly slow and beautiful and pleasurable, with blankets thrown aside and white sheets and pillows and that expression Matthew has on his face when Peter slowly enters him. Just maybe..

He's startled by the ringing of the phone. "Fuck.." He draws a deep breath and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

 _You don't know me._

It's not Matthew.


End file.
